User talk:ShadowPirateX
Welcome! ShadowPirateX, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 15:28, November 19, 2012 A Note About Reverting Hello ShadowPirateX, and welcome to Wikitroid! I hope you're enjoying editing here, and I just wanted to let you know about one of our policies here at Wikitroid: Earlier today, you made an edit http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Fission_Metroid?curid=2860&diff=171491&oldid=166632 to the article Fission Metroid, however I reverted it http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Fission_Metroid?curid=2860&diff=171493&oldid=171491 as what you added is mostly a matter of opinion, which I don't feel belongs in a Trivia section (as I noted in the edit summary of my revert). However, later, I noticed that you reverted my revert http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Fission_Metroid?curid=2860&diff=171494&oldid=171493. I have re-reverted your addition to the trivia section since I still feel that what you added is a matter of opinion, but that isn't what I'm here to let you know about. When someone reverts your edit and provides a reason for the reversion in the edit summary, you should never revert their revert unless you have a really good reason to do so. Instead, you should bring it up for discussion on the article's talk page so other editors can weigh in on the issue; or, failing that, you should bring it up on the other person's user talk page. In any case, discussion should take place instead of another revert, which can quickly lead to what's known as edit warring, a generally nonconstructive event. Note that this should be done regardless of whether the person who reverted is an administrator, rollbacker, or has any other special user permissions. Lastly, please be aware that, although Wikitroid has not yet adopted it as an official policy, we do enforce, for the time being at least, Wikipedia's three-revert rule as a de facto policy, the gist of which is that making more than three reverts to any single article in a 24 hour period can, at the discretion of an administrator, result in a temporary block placed against you. Thank you for editing Wikitroid, and I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me on my talk page, or to join our IRC chat channel. Thanks again, and happy editing! [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:49, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :It's okay. I understand why you did it, so no worries. You aren't in trouble or anything. :) Also, there are a few ways to view edit summaries. If you use the or , edit summaries are displayed (in parentheses) next to every edit, and edit summaries are also displayed in page histories, which can be viewed by clicking the little triangle next to the "Edit" button and clicking "History". Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:30, November 20, 2012 (UTC)